


Three Days

by ddotmac



Series: What Happened [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddotmac/pseuds/ddotmac
Summary: Isaac decides to have some fun with Sam after Mason’s been making him wait to cum for three days.





	Three Days

"Hey, what's up?" Sam said, phone in hand. "I just got your text, are you alright?"

Isaac was standing at the foot of his bed, only wearing boxers, his hair astray. Sam's gaze drifted downward, where he noticed Isaac's cock, half-hard. He had a bottle of lube in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. Sam's heart jumped. "Mason," he said carefully, like he was tamping down on a great reserve of energy begging to be freed, "has been playing a game with me, where I'm not allowed to do any sex things until he decides I can. It's been three days." His breathing started to get a little ragged. "So I just need you. To lay down. And let me do things to you."

Sam's mouth fell open even as he felt a blush seeping up his neck. He felt powerless to say no when Isaac got aggressive like this. He hadn’t come in here feeling particularly in the mood, but he felt arousal stirring in him now and he swallowed.

“Good _god_,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes and tossing the lube and handcuffs aside. He charged forward and pulled Sam’s shirt off over his head. Sam raised his arms in surprise, gasping gently as Isaac kissed his neck. He pushed him down onto the bed impatiently, continuing to kiss the tender skin on his throat while running his fingers gently over Sam’s length.

“Wha-at’s gotten into you?” Sam stammered breathily, canting his hips into Isaac’s touches. “You’re not usually so— ah, s-so dominant with me..”

Isaac helped Sam tug his pants off and returned to laying on top of him. “Just this stupid game,” he growled, reaching through Sam’s boxers to palm his erection. “I want to handcuff you to the bed and fuck you until you can’t walk. Is that a problem?”

Sam blushed and glared at the wall.

“That’s what I thought.”

He popped open the lube and paused. “Actually,” he said, pensive. “Fucking you would make a much harder mess to clean up.” He smirked down his nose, making Sam shiver. “Maybe I can just have you blow me, huh?”

Sam whined. “Isaac—“

“You’ll do as I say or you don’t get to cum,” Isaac snapped, suddenly dark.

Sam’s jaw opened and closed a few times before he slowly got off the bed and sank to his knees. Isaac chuckled and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Good boy.”

Isaac moaned as Sam obediently took his cock into his mouth. "Fuck," Isaac breathed. He curled his fingers harder in Sam's hair, causing him to tense up, melting even further. "You’re so fucking hot." The words caused him to moan. Isaac smirked as he felt the vibrations from his mouth.

Sam slowly allowed one of his hands to wander from where it had been resting to his own cock, carefully holding back the noises. He continued to suck Isaac off, doing something that made Isaac pull his hair even harder, and that time he did moan, starting to stroke himself.

"Sam?" Isaac said in that low, slow, even voice he only used when he meant business. He froze. "What are you doing?"

Sam tried to pull off, already forming an excuse in his head, but Isaac grabbed the back of his head and pushed him back on. "Bup-bup-bup-bup-bup, I don't want to hear it." Sam gagged slightly from the whole cock in his mouth. "I'll take care of you later," he said, making Sam blush. Somehow, he was embarrassed to talk about sex in the middle of sex. "Just don't let it happen again."

Sam nodded and clenched his hands against the tops of his thighs. "Actually, give me your hands," Isaac said, gesturing him up. Quizzically, Sam lifted his arms and put his hands in Isaac's, who rested them on his hips. It was almost an invitation to do with them as he would.

Sam squeezed Isaac's hips with either hand, bobbing his head up and down, listening to Isaac's groans and praise. He silently begged for him to pull his hair again, to add some kind of toy, anything. But Isaac took no notice. When he seemed close, Sam raked his nails down Isaac's legs, causing him to hiss. He glared at Sam with such a ferocity that caused him to stop dead. "Don't do shit like tha-- _ah!_" Sam sucked hard on Isaac’s head, smiling almost smugly as much as he could around Isaac’s cock.

Isaac fumed, grabbing Sam by the hair and pulling him off his dick, hauling him almost onto his feet. Sam let out a cry that might have been a moan, his hands instinctively jumping towards Isaac's arm until his sense got the better of him and he put them down by his sides. "You're being so bratty today," Isaac purred, causing Sam to shiver. "Maybe I'll really make you wait for it." He spun Sam around and pressed him up against the wall, using the leverage over his head to push him back to cock height.

“Don’t make me get the handcuffs,” he threatened. “You try any more funny business, and I’ll see to it you don’t come for weeks. Got that?”

Sam nodded with a whimper and gave Isaac’s cock a few licks, swallowing him down quickly. Isaac began shallowly thrusting into Sam’s mouth, panting rapidly.

“S-Sam, yeah, don’t stop, I’m—“

He came in Sam's mouth, moaning gratefully. Sam swallowed as best he could and gulped down air, his mouth still coated with it and his erection almost painfully hard. There was the sound of the front door closing and Isaac's eyes went wide. "He's home." He nudged Sam backwards and opened the closet door. "Quick, hide, hide, hide," he hissed, and Sam immediately did as he was told. He tucked his legs up against himself as he heard the sound of clothes being tossed, things being thrown in drawers, and those drawers being slammed.

Isaac made a few frustrated sounds as he slid his boxers back on and the door to the room opened moments later. "Hey, Mace," he said, unbelievably casual. "You done at home?"

"Just put the kids to bed," came Mason's voice, his footsteps moving further into the room. "Figured I would come back and surprise you."

The waver in Isaac's tone was unmistakable even though he only said, "O-oh?" There was the sound of bodies shifting and a quiet thud. Sam peeked through the slats in the closet door to see Mason holding Isaac up against the wall.

He chuckled quietly, and the barely audible sound sent a shiver down Sam's spine. "I figured I would end this, since you've been such a good boy all this time." A few silent seconds passed, then quiet whimpers filled the air as Mason kissed Isaac's neck, his wrists pressed against the wall. Sam blushed furiously, pulling himself away from the door and pressing his back against the wall.

He knew they were all having sex, but it was never together; he felt like being here right now was a violation of their privacy. It was scandalous and wrong and it was his duty as their boyfriend to ignore all of this and pretend it never happened afterwards.

But as Isaac's moans got louder, then the sound of unzipping and clothes hitting the ground and that loud cry that meant Mason had started to fuck him, Sam couldn't just ignore it. His cock had gone completely untouched by Isaac, and that wasn't helped by the moans and begs coming from him now. Then something occurred to him.

Isaac knew he was here. Isaac knew he was listening to him get fucked, knew he could hear every plead for more. Mason did not.

He became all too aware of his erection at the thought, and the blush crawled up his face again. He looked out the slats to see Mason fucking Isaac on his knees, not unlike how he had been just minutes ago. He keened and moaned and Sam realized that he was really enjoying watching this. He shifted slightly before giving in and stroking his dick gently. He wasn't about to come all over Isaac's floor, but figured maybe Mason would leave eventually and Isaac could finish him off or something.

At first, he held back his moans, but figured it was probably loud enough that Mason wouldn't notice if he was careful. Why couldn't he have shoved me into the bathroom, he thought, picking up his pace and whining. He mostly panted out his pleasure, occasionally indulging himself. But eventually, the sounds outside grew quiet, and Sam stopped abruptly, the slick sounds of his hand all too evident.

"Did you hear that?" Mason said eventually, in that voice that said he was pretty sure he already knew what was going on. Sam's heart jumped as Mason shifted on the bed. Isaac let out a sudden gasping moan. _Oh my god, he’s still inside him.._

"Is Sam here?" Mason said to Isaac. The latter stammered for a few seconds and then Mason called, louder, "Sam, baby, come on out."

Sam debated his options before deciding that this one was probably the best and he opened the door, unfolding his crossed legs and wobbling to his full height, cock jutting out from the rest of him. He sheepishly closed the door as Mason examined him up and down, noting the precome slicked over his length. "So, I assume you—" He indicated Isaac by pulling his hair, causing him to whine. “—knew that Sam was in here?" Sam swallowed, balling up his fists awkwardly.

Mason tossed his head at the chair adjacent to the bed and Sam sat down. He began moving gently without releasing Isaac's head, keeping him pulled taut, his torso straight as Mason slowly slid in and out. After a few seconds had passed that only contained Isaac's strangled moans, Mason looked back at Sam, and the dark, lustful look in his eyes made Sam's chest swell. "You can keep going," he said, punctuating the phrase with a breathy moan. Sam's jaw dropped.

Mason turned away again and started to fuck Isaac faster. He closed his eyes and a cry escaped him, his mouth agape and Adam's apple moving as he took it. Sam had never seen him like this. Sam had never been in any situation like this. Mason glared at him from the corner of his eye and muttered, "That wasn't a request."

Sam balked.

But slowly, he inched his hand down his leg and grabbed his cock. He pushed down his embarrassment and stroked himself as fast as he dared without drawing their attention. Isaac opened his eyes and looked over at him when Sam couldn't hold back a moan, his face bright red, panting in time with Mason's thrusts. Sam blushed and looked away, biting his lip.

He hadn't been sure how long they were going at it, but it was longer than Sam had been going, and Isaac began moaning louder and longer as Mason fucked him harder, thrusts becoming less consistent. Sam couldn't help but moan as Mason came undone, Isaac screaming one more time. Mason stilled, breathing heavily before pulling out of Isaac with a sickening noise, not even bothering to clean off his dick before getting up and kneeling in front of Sam. He pulled Sam's hand away from his member and took it into his mouth. Sam groaned, partly from pleasure and partly from surprise. He wiped his hand on his leg, smeared with precome, and placed it on Mason's head, gripping his hair gently.

"Holy shit," Isaac said, laying flat on the bed, weak. His eyes were transfixed on Mason's mouth. Sam blushed furiously. Cautiously, Isaac reached for the towel sitting on the bedstand and cleaned his ass and legs off, sitting up so he could jack himself off to the sight. Sam’s eyes darted back and forth between Isaac shamelessly masturbating in front of him and Mason, who seemed relatively unconcerned that he was being watched, and <strike></strike>_fuck_, was it a good blowjob. 

He didn’t want to moan, he was so embarrassed, but Mason was squeezing his hips and swirling his tongue in circles and neither of them seemed to mind. He let himself go and groaned, balling up Mason’s hair in one fist and leaning into his mouth. Mason chuckled after he swallowed and wiped off his mouth. “I think Isaac might need a little help,” he said sternly.

Sam bit his lip and sank to the floor, crawling the rest of the way towards Isaac, who had his cock in one hand and was panting and nodding desperately. He gripped Sam’s hair roughly as he put his hands on Isaac’s legs and swallowed him down. “You guys have already done this today, huh?” Mason said, sitting down on the bed next to Isaac and toying with his nipple. “You poor thing, Isaac, having to wait three whole days for me. So desperate, and yet, so unwilling to beg.” Isaac was thrusting shallowly into Sam’s mouth. Mason grabbed his hair and tugged, making him cry out. “We’ll have to fix that.”

“Oh— _oh, _Mace, S-Sam, I’m gonna—“

Mason’s hand wandered down Isaac’s chest and Sam continued bobbing as he came, moaning desperately. He gasped for air and swallowed roughly. “A-are we in trouble?” he asked softly, meeting Mason’s gaze.

Mason smirked. “Sam’s not.”


End file.
